The Strongest Feeling
by C-Nuggets N.L
Summary: The Second Titan War is over, and the Great Prophecy has been fulfilled. People still mourn for the ones who have passed away, but they continue to live on for those who were sacrificed. New campers have already begun to join camp, and the demigods look forward to a brighter future. Percabeth: nothing can tear them apart because love is the strongest feeling in the world. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating any stories recently. School has not been so kind to me when it comes down to homework. I'm also trying to write a novel; it's my dream to become a known author (not on Fanfiction, but an actual book if you know what I mean). I don't know about you, but I get these "idea moments". It's when I get an idea, and I must write it down before it disappears. And I've thought of a pretty sweet plot for a book, so I've been concentrating more on that than on Fanfiction. Well, it's mostly on homework and proscrastination; you all know me. However, _**I may put all my stories on a short hiatus**_. Ideas for my FF stories came to a temporary halt, and more onto this book I'm trying to write.

Anyway, here's something I wrote a long time ago when I was bored. I meant to put this up, but it seems that I have forgotten (about its existence). Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot sunny day. So hot that you could practically see the heat waves dancing throughout camp. Kids were all sneaking drachmas into the Stolls' hands to get some snuck-in ice creams in return. There were some people under the shades of trees, or hiding in their cabins to escape themselves from the sun. Some demigods dared to sneak into the Big House for the air conditioner, but got kicked out later by Mr. D for "trespassing his holy grounds of cold air."

So of course, Percy had decided to cool off in the lake. Mr. D didn't appreciate him for starting the idea of creeping into the Big House in the first place. Way too many "pests" decided to follow his example. He threw a crushed can of diet coke at Percy's head to show his gratitude. Though, Percy shrugged it off. He was invincible after all.

Annabeth and Percy had just gotten together a few days ago, and those few days were complete bliss for them. However, Annabeth was currently busy training some new demigods some archery. That left Percy bored and unsatisfied. He needed to at steal at least _one _more kiss from her before she left. But obviously, Annabeth kept true to her word. She wasn't making things any easier for him. Annabeth ran off before he could catch her. It sucked that the archery area was now currently banned for him and him only. Chiron didn't want Percy's archery skills to scare away the new kids.

Sighing, Percy striped down to his swim shorts and dived into the waters. He sat at the bottom of the lake and stared at the little fish that swam past him. The water was nice and refreshing, and it relaxed his mind. He closed his eyes and thought back on the war, the people he lost, and the friends that died. They were painful memories, and he wanted them to simply just disappear. But of course, he didn't want that to happen either. Even though they were painful, they gave him experience, and the loss of his friends made him stronger.

Deciding to look at the brighter side of things, he thought of what happened after the war. _Annabeth: _the best thing that's ever happened to him so far. He groaned. Great. He really wanted that kiss. This wasn't helping him at all in any way possible. Opening his eyes, he swam back up to the docks and climbed up. Willing himself dry, he picked up his clothes and headed back to his cabin. Maybe he can find something to distract himself there.

Once he arrived, he threw his clothes onto the floor and lay his back down onto the bed. He took out Riptide and held it out to the light, fiddling with it. Capping, and then uncapping. Twirling the pen around his fingers, and then throwing it in the air before catching it.

"Bored, I see?" says a familiar voice.

Percy paused. He sat up and looked around his cabin. No human being was visible. There were just littered pop cans and dirty laundry scattered over the floors. Percy scowled. "Annabeth!" he complained. "Come out. I thought you ditched me for those new twerps and archery," he pouted.

Annabeth laughed and took off her cap. Her figure shimmered into view. She stood in front of his bed, wearing a huge grin, her hair tied into a messy ponytail. "Well, I thought I could end lessons a little early today."

"To spend time with me? You _do_ care for your totally awesome boyfriend! Come 'ere! Kiss me," Percy grinned back, arms held out for a hug.

Annabeth laughed again at his childish behaviour and place her cap back on. "You'd have to catch me first, my _egotistical_ Seaweed Brain," she teased.

Percy frowned. Instead of trying to find Annabeth, he flopped back down onto his bed and pretended to have fallen asleep.

"Ugh, Percy. Seriously?" Annabeth crossed her arms. "Get up, you lazy piece of kelp."

Percy let himself open an eye. "Hush. Can't you see I'm sleeping? You'd have to kiss me first to wake me up." He closed his eye again and resumed his sleep.

"Aw, my little Sleeping Beauty's tired," Annabeth cooed with a laugh. "I won't kiss you, you know? Get up!"

No response.

"Fine, we'll race to the beach. If you win, you'd get to kiss me. How 'bout it?"

Again, no reply. Annabeth was getting frustrated. He really was being persistent about this. Annabeth sighed and took off her cap before she walked back over to his bed and kneeled down. She could feel her face turning red. She felt like a pervert for staring at Percy in his sleep - wait. He's not sleeping! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Annabeth hesitated before she sucked in a breath and leaned down. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous even though she's kissed Percy a lot of times; most being whenever he does something stupid. So practically, _all the time_. But either way, she still felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she kissed him. It was a nice warm feeling, and it'd be a lie to say that she didn't want to kiss Percy either.

It was a light simple kiss on the lips, but Percy was satisfied. His eyes fluttered open, his green orbs meeting her grey ones. Percy let out a large grin and shouted, "The Sleeping Beauty has awakened!"

Annabeth fell onto her bottom and laughed at his random remark; something she's always loved about Percy: his odd sense of humour.

At the success of getting Annabeth to kiss him, and making her laugh, Percy felt whole at the moment. He felt that nothing could take this moment away from them, and nothing would keep them apart. They'd be together forever and always, and not even the gods or the fates could tear them away from each other. After all, love is the strongest feeling in the world.


End file.
